


For Better, For Worse

by Bloomfield38



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Rich Merlin, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomfield38/pseuds/Bloomfield38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'The Vow'. Arthur wakes up in hospital, has no idea where he is or what happened and why does his body ache everywhere? On top of that there's a gorgeous stranger claiming to be his husband.<br/>"Wait! What? What about law school? I'm too young to be married! Uther would never accept this! Is this some sort of sick practical joke?"       "No! You Prat!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Old Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! Which was inspired by 'The Vow' which was super adorable! I've taken lots of liberties with this and I also have no clue what I'm doing + sorry for the awful summary.

His eyes feel heavy as he tries to open them. nope! His body aches everywhere and what’s that stupid beeping noise?

“Arthur?” says an unfamiliar voice.

“Mmghhur”

The unfamiliar voice chuckles, he cracks one eye open, then two, Arthur blinks and bam! The bluest eyes he’s ever seen are staring straight into his.

“Arthur!” This man is truly gorgeous. Big blue eyes, raven black hair, beautiful pale skin and a stunning smile. He must be in heaven. It’s bright, everything is white and the man of his dreams is sitting right in front of him. “Hey, love. How are you feeling?”

Wait! Hold up, love? What? What is this idiot on about? No, nope! _Father would never accept his only son being gay! So he's lying!_

“Arthur? Are you feeling okay? You’ve been out for a couple of days.” _Would it be inappropriate if I kissed him? Mmhh_ Arthur thinks to himself no paying attention to what the man is saying. “Doctor?”

“Head trauma is tricky Merlin. I warned you he’d probably be disorientated when he woke up.”

“Yeah I know, I just hoped… well yeah.”

_This man should never frown. Should never be sad, maybe kissing him would cheer him up. Hold on, head trauma? From what?_

“Arthur.” It’s the doctor this time. _He’s hot too!_ Long hair a bit scruffy looking but very fit. His shirt is pulled tight across his chest showing off (unfortunately) only part of his abs and muscled chest because his white doctors coat is hiding it and weren’t there just so many fantasies he could fulfill for Arthur. _Definitely in heaven!_ “Arthur? How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?”

“I.. what happened?”

“You were in a car accident. You hit your head quite badly and you’ve been in a medically induced coma ever since. That’s around 2 weeks. All of your other injures were superficial so once we do the scans to make sure everything’s okay up there you should be free to go.”

“Uhh.. I don’t remember.”

“That’s alright! It happens you just woke up you might remember later on you might not. Sometimes it’s for the better.” Flashing his most charming smile he directed his attention to Merlin. “Okay, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone but I’ll have to come back in 5 minutes and ask Arthur a few more questions.”

“Umm, what?” What the hell is going on? “Wait! You mean him? Don’t leave me here alone! I don’t know who this guy is!”

“What do you mean?” Merlin (apparently that’s his name) and the doctor say in unison.

“I.. I don’t understand. Gwaine.”

“Merlin. I’m sorry.” They both look so sad, especially this Merlin bloke. Gwaine comes right up to Arthur's side and sits down, he's across from Merlin. “Arthur, you don’t know who Merlin is?”

“No. Should I?” That was probably the wrong thing to say.

“Do you know who you are?”

“I’m Arthur Pendragon, my father is Uther Pendragon and he’s the top lawyer at Camelot Inc. I’m 20 years old and I’m currently studying law at Uni. Oh and that reminds me. I have a big assignment due on the 4th which I think I missed so has my uni been contacted? My professor doesn’t take in late assignment’s and..”

“Arthur?” It’s Merlin, _rude, this assignment is really important_. “How old are you?”

_Really? With such large ears you’d think the imbecile would be able to hear!_

“I’m 20!”

Merlin and Gwaine share a look. Arthur looks between the two of them, they’re both staring at him now.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Arthur.” Merlin looks close to tears. “You’re not 20.”

“What do you mean? What are you saying?”

“Merlin don’t”

“Gwaine. He doesn’t remember! He thinks he’s twenty!”

“I know but..”

“But what!? Is he ever going to remember?”

“Merlin!” Gwaine snaps “I’m not sure. It’s too early to tell. I told you brain injuries were tricky and that this could happen.”

“I know! I understand that but Gwaine 8 years of his life are missing! 8 fucking years!! When you said he could have amnesia I thought the worse would be like a year or two, not 8!”

“Wait! 8 years!? I’m twenty eight?”


	2. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set right after the accident with Merlin waiting to find out if Arthur's okay.

“Merlin!”

Oh thank god! It’s Gwaine. He doesn’t think he could take a random doctor right now.

“How is he?”

“Merlin.” Gwaine’s expression serious

“Is he? Is he okay? What happened.” He’s definitely crying now.

“Merlin! Hey,” Gwaine puts his hands on Merlins shoulders “Look at me.”

“Gwaine, please.”

“Merlin, have a seat please.”

Merlin sits and it’s all he can do to keep from curling into a ball and start crying like a baby.

“So you know he hit his head right? All his other injures are superficial, a few cuts and bruises, he’ll be sore but other than that he should be fine, physically anyways. It’s his head we are worried about and we can’t tell if anything’s wrong until he wakes up.”

“So… h-he’s gonna be okay?”

“Yes, but there is one more thing Merlin, there is a possibility he’ll have amnesia.”

“Amnesia? So he won’t remember the accident?”

“It could be worse than that, he could lose a few years.”

“Oh, right. Can I see him now?”

“Yes, of course. Come with me.”


	3. Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

“So. I’m twenty-eight?”

“Yeah.”

The doctor left and Arthur’s alone with Merlin. _Who is he again?_

“So… Umm how do we know each other?”

“We, well umm.”

_Why does he look guilty? Is he the bastard that hit me!?_

“We’re married?” Arthur laughs

“Why are you laughing?”

“My father would never allow me to marry a man!”

“You’re right, he didn’t, but you did it anyways.”

“What? So he? Do we even talk?”

“Yes, you do now. I’ll tell you later on. You need to rest now.”

“Wait! There’s no proof! You could be lying to me!”

Merlin smiles “You really haven’t changed!”

Merlin whips out his phone and shows Arthur all of their photos together. They look so happy, and wow is he really that happy? And wait is that him sleeping?

“You took a photo of me sleeping?”

Merlin grins like a Cheshire cat, says “That’s not all I have photos of!” and winks

“What!” Arthur yelps indignantly

“Is that proof enough?” Merlin looks at his lap, his face contorting between what looks like almost crying and laughing. “Oh, and you gave me this ring!” He shoves it in Arthur’s face.

“Woah! Not so close. Is that my mother’s ring?”

“Yeah. You can have it back if you want. I told you we could just go to the store and pick out a ring but you insisted I have this one because otherwise it would feel so impersonal and…” Merlin is waving his hands about and babbling on about something but Arthur isn’t listening anymore, he’s too distracted watching Merlin, he looks so care free which is so different from the past few days. He could get used to this, actually it seems kind of familiar, except maybe that’s because it reminds him of Gwen, his girlfriend. _No, not girlfriend anymore._

***

“Okay, Arthur everything looks good right now, you should be free to go home tomorrow. Have you decided who you’ll go with?”

“Umm. Not just yet.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then.”

How can he choose? Go home with his father. Was that even Uther? He was so.. nice. _Wow never thought I would say that_. Or Merlin, who is absolutely ridiculous but he is my husband and he’s kind of charming, also super hot and gorgeous, and I live with him. _That's my real home._ _Well that settles it hot guy wins_.

 

“Arthur?”

“Yeah.”

“You ready to go home?”

“Show me the way.


	4. Home Sweet Home

This is an entire building not just an apartment he thinks.They must be so rich.

“Why is it so big?”

“So there’s space for your studio!”

“My studio? For what exactly?”

“For art? You really don’t remember anything do you?”

_It looks like he might cry again change the subject!_

“So um do you have a job?”

Merlin chuckles “No, I just stay home all day and you take me whenever you need to!”

“I what!”

“You’re my sugar daddy!”

_Are you blushing? You do not blush since when did you blush?_

“I am not your sugar daddy!”

“Oh? But how would you know maybe I am?” Merlin runs out of the room.

“Don’t you run away from me!” Arthur calls out and then runs after him.

“Where’d you go? Just because this place is unfamiliar doesn’t mean you can stay hidden forever!”

He hears quiet giggling from behind a couch. _This is the living room then._ _Gods it’s like playing hide and seek with a child_. He approaches the couch slowly and tackles Merlin to ground when he leaps out.

“Ouch! You’re crushing me!”

“I thought you bowed to my every whim!”

“I’m your sugar baby not your slave!”

Arthur launches into a tickle attack. This seems really familiar and isn’t he one spectacular specimen! All lean lines and even with his hair sticking up everywhere he’s gorgeous. _Those cheek bones and is this what he looks like under me? Gods!_

“Okay! Okay! You’re not my sugar daddy! If anything I would be yours!”

“What!” Arthur squawks

“I’m the CEO of Camelot’s Robotic Industries.”

“Wait, your Merlin Emrys! Wow who would have thought!”

“Not anymore now I’m Merlin Pendragon! So does that mean you know me?”

“No, sorry. Well I know who you are. You started your robotics company when you were only 17! Which to me was only a year ago, anyways it took off and now, well assuming with all the time that’s past you should be a multi-billionaire. And you’re family is mega rich so…”

“Well they were my family. They disowned me when we got married.”

“Oh, shit! Sorry I had no idea.. I ..”

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s no way you could have known.” 

Arthur then realized he was still half on top of Merlin and _his mouth is super close to mine right now._ He rolled off and helped him to his feet.

"So, how old are you now?”

“I’m 25.” _God he should never be this sad._   _We're gonna have to fix this._ “Here, let me show you around.”

 

 

“And this is the bed room. You’re clothes are on the right side of the closet and your pj’s are in this drawer.”

“That’s it? There are only 5 pairs in there.”

“Well, you like to sleep naked or just in your boxers so…”

“Oh, right”

"Anyway I’m gonna sleep in the guest bedroom for now. See you tomorrow. Goodnight!” He leans in for a kiss then pulls away remembering.

“Merlin! Wait.” Arthur leaves a quick kiss on Merlin’s cheek. “You’re obviously used to a goodnight kiss so.” He blushes _, seriously you don’t blush._

“Thanks! Gnight.” He mumbles under a shy smirk.

 _I wonder how big this bed is?_ Arthur’s head hits the pillows. _Mmhh smells good. That’s probably what Merlin smells like_.  _This doesn't seems like it will be so bad._ That’s his last thought before he falls asleep.


	5. Does He Even Want Me Anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be longer than I expected. Maybe 20 chapters all together but I'll definitely be updating as often as I can.

Arthur and Merlin have settled into a routine in the past few days since the accident, except Arthur can’t help but feel he’s disappointing Merlin, every time Merlin talks about the last 8 years and he can’t remember even a minute of it. Maybe if he never remembers, Merlin will let him go. He’s obviously not the Arthur Merlin knows and loves; and with Merlin being, well Merlin, gorgeous, funny, incredibly smart and talented plus being the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world he could have anyone he wanted, boy or girl.

“Arthur?” Arthur snaps out of his daydream to see Merlin waving his hand in his face. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Umm”

“I’ll take that as a big fat no.” _He sounds kind of pissed off it must have been important._

“Sorry!”

“Well” Merlin huffs “Doesn’t matter. So what do you want for dinner?”

Merlin goes to the fridge and pulls down all the take out menus and sorts through them.

“There’s a really good Chinese place close by with free delivery or we could have pizza, you love the pizza from there but there’s no delivery so we actually have to go there, or there’s this.”

“I was kind of hoping we could cook something?”

Merlin frowns “Oh.” And looks really unsure of himself “Well, um, we don’t really have any food right now…” he trails off and looks in the fridge, which Arthur can see is still as empty as when he last checked it. Merlin turns to face him “You normally get the groceries and you cook too. Actually you do most of the house work.”

“Oh well could we just go shopping now?”

“Sorry Arthur, those shops are all closed already.”

“Well, could we go tomorrow then?”

“No, I have a really important meeting tomorrow but I could give you some money and you can go and get some stuff.” Merlin says kind of hopeful

“I.. Yeah okay I can do that.”

“Okay so what do you want to eat?” He flashes his biggest smile, but Arthur can tell it’s not genuine.

“I’m not really that hungry actually, I think I’ll just go to bed.” Arthur says as his stomach growls very audibly.

“Oh okay then. Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just get whatever you want. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Arthur.” Merlin says with a sigh.

 

 _You’re such an asshole!_ Arthur thinks to himself. _God, did you see his face he was so disappointed at least he’s trying! What wrong with you!_ Arthur lashes out and punches the wall.

“Ow! Shit!” He pulls his hand close to his chest and cradles it. There’s also a big dent in the wall now. Merlin runs into the room.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just uh.”

“Punched the wall? What? It wouldn’t get out of the way?” Merlin tries to lighten the mood and the corner of Arthur’s lip lifts just a tiny bit.

“No, it’s not that, I just. Sorry. About the wall, um.”

“It’s your wall too! You’ll probably be the one who fixes it, ‘cause this isn’t the first time you’ve done that. And I knew we should have gotten a punching bag. Maybe I can drop by the sports store and pick one up tomorrow. In the meantime let’s take a look at your hand.”

Arthur uncurls his hand and sees his knuckles are starting to turn an ugly blueish purple.

“Arthur?” Merlin says as he examines Arthur’s hand. “Do you want to talk about? I know you don’t know me, but you’re still my husband and I still love you and you can trust me.”

“I just…” he sighs “This is really hard.”

“I know honey.” Merlin pulls Arthur in for a hug. “Do you maybe want to stay with your Dad a while? You have gotten pretty close with him in the past year. Maybe going to the home you remember will help?”

“I didn’t like Uther much when I was twenty. My whole life I’d been trying to make him proud and nothing was ever good enough for him. When I was twenty I gave up caring what he thought of me because I knew no matter what, nothing would ever be enough for him. Even if he isn’t that way anymore that’s all I remember and I can’t go back to him.”

“What do you want to do then, love?” Arthur picked up that Merlin still uses his endearments towards him. Maybe it’s just habit now and he doesn't really mean it.

“I’m not really sure, but I don’t think I can stay here. I.. maybe I should move out? Find my own place.”

Merlin looks so sad and starts walking out of the room and says “If that’s what you think you need then I’ll try and find something for you.” And shuts the door

_He’s not even going to try and stop me! He suggest I leave and now he’s gonna help me, he really does want me gone. I’m just a nuisance after all._


	6. Please, Don't Go! You're All I Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably a little cheesy but what else can I say other than I can't help it!

There’s a knock on the door, its Merlin and it looks like he didn’t sleep at all last night.

“So, I found a good little place which isn’t too far from here. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh, that’s great.”

“Well, I…” Merlin drops to his knees in front of Arthur. “Are you sure you want to move out? You don’t have to.”

“I’m not really sure what I want.” Arthur refusing to meet Merlin's eyes

“Arthur, look at me. Come on please?” Arthur looks and as always is mesmerized by those beautiful ocean blue eyes. “Tell me what’s going on. I know you don’t really want to leave and I don’t want you to leave either so what’s up?” Merlin strokes his hair.

“You don’t want me to go?”

Merlin chuckles. “Arthur why on earth would you think I want you to leave?”

“Well, you said you’d help me find a place!”

“That’s only because I thought that was what you wanted! I don’t want you to go anywhere Arthur you’re all I have. You’re my only family I have and I love you.” Merlin kisses Arthur’s knee. “I think it’s time I told you.”

“Told me what?”

“About the accident.” He hesitates and almost whispers “It wasn’t really an accident.”

“What?”

Arthur looks at Merlin and he’s crying. “Hey.” Arthur cups Merlin's faces and pulls him in for a hug. _We fit together so perfectly._

“I, gods I thought I had lost you. I couldn’t bear that!” Merlin sobs into Arthur chest.

“Shh, I’m here, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He tucks Merlin into him and rubs his back. “I love you Merlin.”

Merlin pulls away. “You do?”

“Yes! I love you. Gods I love you. My brain might have forgotten you but my heart and body haven’t. I know things have been tense lately and well... umm I’ve been falling for you since you brought me home and called me your sugar daddy. I’m not that old by the way!”

Merlin laughs for the first time in what seems like a long time and hugs Arthur tight.

“I love you too you clotpole! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I thought you didn’t want me anymore. 8 years is a long time. I’ve probably changed a lot in that time.”

“You haven’t, you’ve always been the same and I love you no matter what! Even if you get fat!”

“Hey! If anyone needs fattening up its you!”

“Anyways it just took time for you to show your true self and it started to happen when you gave up trying to please your dad. I met you on your 21st birthday… remember I told you? I just don’t know if you were listening!”

Arthur tries to grab Merlin's head and ruffle his hair but Merlin expects it and ducks.

“I was listening that time!”

Arthur looks at Merlin and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Yes. I definitely love you. That’s one thing I know for sure.”

Merlin smiles, and isn’t it just the most beautiful thing Arthur has ever seen. _That’s more like it he thinks._

“Okay so about your accident.”


	7. The 'Accident'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn for triggers as this and the next chapter have mentions of a car accident.

“It wasn’t an accident? But…”

“Hold on just let me explain and don’t interrupt me please. This already hard enough.” Merlin pleads and how can Arthur deny him anything.

“Okay.” And hugs Merlin tight.

Merlin stifles a sob “It happened in June on the 7th, you were going to go meet some important art type people because they commissioned you to do a few pieces for them last year and really loved it so they wanted to get some of your other pieces to put in the gallery.” He takes a deep breath. “You had just got in the car and I don’t know you were just organising some of your papers or something when another car smashed into yours and you.. you weren’t wearing a seat belt so you flew through the window and, and hit your head. It happened just outside and I heard and came to check what the noise was and you were lying on the street. I thought you were dead and there was blood everywhere and, and…”

“Shh, baby shh. I’m here. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Take your time.” Arthur pulls him in tight and tucks Merlin’s head into the crook of his neck. He can smell Merlin's hair and it’s so soft maybe even softer than his own golden locks.

“But that’s not the worst of it.” Merlin gulps then pushes away from Arthur to look him in the eyes. “After the paramedics came I checked who the driver from the other car was. It.. It.. It was my.. my.. my own mother! MY OWN FUCKING MOTHER!! She did it on purpose she wanted to kill you. To take you away from me! She barely left with a scratch but the police. She admitted she wanted you dead so they took her and.. and I knew she never liked you, because you’re a man or for other reasons I’m not sure, but how dare her only son, her only child be gay? That wasn’t acceptable so I stopped talking to her and I thought that was that but no I never thought she would go so far as to try and kill you! Arthur…” Merlin is shaking visibly now whether from anger or sadness or both Arthur can’t tell but he has to stay strong for Merlin.

All this time what he was probably going through and he couldn’t even confide in Arthur, his only family. Arthur lets this new information sink in and so does the guilt. Merlin’s sobs bring him back to the present and he feels so hopeless so useless all he can do is hold Merlin and kiss him and whisper comforting things into his ear at least he hopes it’s comforting.

After what seems like hours. No. It’s been hours, the sun is almost finished setting and Merlin has finally stopped shaking, tears still streak his face and his eyes are puffy but he still looks better than before when he was telling Arthur.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Arthur cups Merlin's face, wipes his tears with his thumbs and brings him close for a chaste kiss on the lips, quick but it still makes his heart race. “You are so strong, going through this by yourself, but you shouldn’t have to, not now, I’m here now. I’m here for you love even if I don’t remember anything. You can tell me okay. Don’t bottle it up. I know I’ll feel guilty but you have to tell me things like this okay? From now on.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. We can talk more tomorrow, now give me a smile.”

It’s not the biggest smile Arthur has ever seen on Merlin but gorgeous none the less.

“That’s my beautiful boy. Okay! Why don’t we order something to eat. I’m starving! And I still need to fatten you up!” Arthur can tell from the photos around the house and on his phone that Merlin has gotten quite thin probably because of the ‘accident’ which is just another thing to add to the list of things Arthur feels guilty about. “What do you feel like?”

“Hmm” Merlin thinks, then smiles and shouts “pizza!” almost the same way a small child would.

“That’s the one down the street? Go get dressed and we can go!” They untangle from each other and Arthur smacks Merlin on the butt as he walks away.

“Hey!” Merlin turns his head back to face Arthur, but Arthur just smacks him on the butt again and says “Git!” then Merlin saunters away swaying his ass sexily making Arthur’s jeans feel a bit too tight.

 _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin what to do with a boy like Merlin._ Correction, a man definitely a man judging by Arthur's numb thighs. And maybe he should change his shirt seeing as it’s covered in snot and tears which to Arthur's surprise doesn’t gross him out that much.

He goes to the bedroom in search of a new shirt but stops at the half open door. Merlin is standing with hands on hips in front of the closet completely naked. Merlin is half humming half singing to himself obviously trying to find something to wear and for once he can’t believe he’s thinking it but if it took Merlin the rest of the night and all through tomorrow to find something to wear Arthur could wait patiently as long as Merlin stays naked and keeps singing. All too soon he’s picked something and Arthur can’t get to the bathroom fast enough. He’s so hard and these jeans aren’t helping. Maybe he could just have a quick wank. _Otherwise I’ll be uncomfortable the whole time and Merlin will think I don’t want to be there_. He undoes his pants and lets them fall he spits on his hand and gives a couple quick experimental strokes. After ten minutes he hasn’t gotten anywhere and is frustrated he hasn’t been able to get off since, since who even knows when, not since the accident that’s for sure.

“Arthur? You okay?”

“Yeah. Umm yeah. Just um washing my shirt.” He pulls up his pants no longer hard from frustration and almost rips off his t-shirt then dumps it in the sink and wets it.

“Well, we do have a washing machine and last time I checked it wasn’t in there.” _Cheeky as always._

Arthur opens the door and runs his hand through his hair.

“Well, my shirt, well you know and I just thought I should rinse it a bit.”

“I guess you know more about cleaning clothes then I do, well I'll just put this in the dryer and you go find another shirt.”

Merlin unabashedly stares at Arthur's naked chest then brushes past Arthur and runs his hand along his waist lingering before plucking the shirt from the sink, pinching Arthur's glorious round ass then running away yelling “I have only just begun my revenge!”

 _God, I love him._ Is all that runs through his mind and goes to find another shirt.

**

“Oh! That was so much fun and when the waiter stepped on your foot and you pulled away and then he fell on his butt and dropped all the food! Oh that was so funny!!” Merlin doubles over laughing.

“It wasn’t funny.” Arthur’s face is red but he’s laughing too. “And it was an accident!”

“Yeah, yeah sure it was! And you should have seen your face!!”

Arthur pulls him into a head locks and messes up his hair. “Hey! Let go you prat!”

“Hmm I don’t think so!”

Merlin burst out laughing again. Arthur sighs and looks fondly at his husband. His husband! This beautiful gorgeous man is his husband.

“Come on Merlin, Its getting cold lets go home.” Arthur picks Merlin up and carry’s him home bridal style, of course not without protest and insults spewing from Merlin. Arthur just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes!  
> I'm also not 100% sure how Arthur ended up dressed and how Merlin was still in pj's and I also don't know how they ended up in the living room. Sorry not sorry.  
> BTW Merlin's mom isn't Hunith becuase I could never imagine her doing it, she's too kind and would never do that! So I kind of just imagined his mom as some random snobby, rich (also crazy) woman.


	8. Voice of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was hoping to have finished this whole thing before exams started but this has already become longer than I intended but I'm still going to try to get done asap.

He's sitting in the car, sorting out his paper's and humming the song Merlin was singing in the shower. Arthur loved Merlin's voice. He had the voice of an angel and even though they'd been married for 5 years Merlin was still shy about singing in front of Arthur. When Arthur came home and Merlin was singing while working on his robots or a project or sweeping the floor he would immediately stop as soon as he knew Arthur was present. So naturally Arthur became a ninja... well sort of, he could unlock, open, close and re-lock the door as well as take off his coat almost soundlessly but Merlin seemed to be able to sense Arthur's presence anyway so it's didn't really matter whether he was silent or not but sometimes if Arthur was really lucky, mainly when Merlin was really distracted Arthur could listen to Merlin sing along to at least three songs before Merlin would notice and he would then turn a deep shade of pink. The only time Arthur was guaranteed to hear Merlin singing was when he had early morning meetings and thought Arthur was still asleep so he would sing in the shower, like this morning.

Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the screeching of tires he looked in his side mirror to see what had happened and saw a car coming towards his, when he realized what was about to happen it was already too late the other car smashed into his and the last thing he remembered was his face hitting the front windshield.

Arthur opened his eyes, the room was dark and he was alone. Where is Merlin was his first thought. Oh no. "Merlin!" he shouts the distress in his voice very apparent. _Was Merlin in the car with him? He can't remember. Oh god what if he died and I forgot! What if I just imagined him!_   "Merlin!" He's starts to cry where is he?

"Arthur? What happened." and he rushes forward, sits on the bed and pulls Arthur into his lap and _wow, he's a lot stronger than he looks._ "Hey, what's the matter?" Merlin kisses his forehead and pets his hair.

"I..I had a bad dream, I thought you were dead"

"Shh, shh I'm here, I'm okay, we're okay." and Merlin starts slowing rocking them. 

"I think maybe I remember."

Merlin tenses "You do? What do you remember?"

"The accident and, and your singing. That's it. Were you in the car too? I can't remember I thought maybe you were but I also thought you had some kind of meeting too."

"Okay, shhh it's okay. I wasn't. You were by yourself. You had the big meeting not me. I was home. Remember? I told you."

"Oh, oh yeah I do."

Merlin's frown deepens "That was the one thing I hoped you wouldn't remember."

"Your singing?" Arthur tries to lighten the mood. 

Merlin chuckles "No, you prat the accident." He pauses "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. I just want you to hold me."

"Yes, anything for you my love."

"And... umm, and"

"What is it? What do you want?"

"I want you to sing to me."

Merlin frowns and Arthur says "You don't have to, I just."

"No it's okay, I said anything."

**I wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear, so I keep feeling close, to us beyond compare. The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes, that beauty on my pillow, that holds me in the night.... your arms, they keep me steady, so nothing can fall apart..... and I know everyday I say it, but I just want you to be sure, that I am yours, that I am yours.**

"Hmmm" Arthur grumbles into Merlin's chest "I love you. Thank you. You have the most amazing voice." Arthur looks at Merlin who is trying to hide a shy smile and whose whole face and even some of his neck is bright red.

Arthur smiles and kisses Merlin till he's red from that instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for any inconsistencies.  
> Song lyrics from Yours by Ella Henderson.


	9. Friends I Didn't Know I Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of stuck for ideas I'm not really sure where I want to take this anymore. I think Arthur will slowly regain his memories unlike in the film and true story where the girl never did.   
> If anyone has any ideas please let me know!  
> And sorry for taking so long to update! It's summer holidays now so I will have lots of time to continue updating.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked

"I guess so, but what if they don't like me?"

"Arthur! Don't be silly! They love you and they know what's happened if you do anything weird they won't think too much of it."

"Hey! I will not do anything weird!"

"Well, you never know!"

"If anyone's gonna do something strange it's gonna be you!"

Merlin chuckled "You're probably right! Okay so you ready then?"

Arthur puts his arm around Merlin's waist and leads them towards the door "Yeah, as much as I'll ever be"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to post something. I will be posting the rest in the next two days.


	10. Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets his friends for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry it's been so long but I will definitely be finishing this at some point I promise! I'm currently finishing grade 12 atm so this will most likely be the only update until mid November.   
> Also sorry if theres any discontinuation with the story once its all done I'm going to go through and edit again but if theres anything major please let me know.   
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You ready?” Merlin asks again as they stand in front of the door.

“Yes _Mer_ lin! That’s only the 100th time you’ve asked me. I am nervous and I know you’re worried it might be too much all at once, but like I promised I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable and you’ll take me home, just like we’ve discussed.”

Merlin smiles, _He’s becoming his old self again maybe he’s beginning to remember more._ Merlin thinks to himself, _and he said my name the way he used to,_ Merlin feels giddy at the thought of it

“Okay” Merlin takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

“Merlin!” a beautiful woman with remarkable blue eyes calls excitedly as she opens the door, she  goes to hug him and if Merlin hadn’t already briefed him on everyone he would have almost thought them brother and sister, with how strikingly similar they were, blue eyes, pale skin and dark black hair, as she pulls away from Merlin she turns to him and says “Arthur! So good to see you! I have so much to tell you” with that she grabs his hand and pulls him into the house.

It’s a small house, but it’s cosy and thankfully there’s only two other people in the living room, probably Merlins doing, Arthurs grateful though.

“Oh I completely forgot! I’m Morgana.” She holds out her hand and Arthur just stares at it for a few seconds before realising, and shakes her hand.

“Arthur” he replies automatically “Oh uhh” he realises his mistake and pulls his hand away, _God I hope it’s not going to be this awkward with everyone_

Arthur hears Merlin chuckle he turns to see him beaming and giving him a thumbs up.

“And this is Leon my husband, and that giant over there is Percival!” Morgana says, ignoring Arthur’s awkwardness

Arthur turns to look at Leon and Percival and feels Merlins fingers slip through his, “You’re doing great!” he whispers

“No, I’m making a complete idiot of myself” Arthur whispers back

“Oh baby don’t worry, they already know you’re an idiot!” Merlin teases and they quickly walks into the dining room where another girl is setting up the table.

“Arthur” Leon claps him on the back, “Long time no see! It’s great to have you back”

“I’m glad to be back.” _Oh man this is so awkward_. For Arthur it felt like being invited to a party as a plus one, where everyone knew everyone except you, and you were just going to have to keep making small talk until you can find your friend again, this was starting to become stressful. _Oh Gods where did Merlin get off to?_

“So, Arthur… how have you been? I mean we’ve been getting lots of updates from Merlin but we want to hear it from you.”

Arthur turns to see who spoke, Percival his voice was not a deep as Arthur had expected.

“Ugh, yeah I’ve been alright, I mean I’ve been better, well, no actually, these last few days have been pretty great, spending time with Merlin and yeah, I’ve just, it’s been well frustrating uhh yeah…” Arthur trails off

“Well that’s good to hear! I’m sure life will go back to normal pret…” CRASH!

All of a sudden there’s a huge crash from the kitchen and Arthur’s world goes still, his heart speeds up and he’s holding his breath, this stomach feels like a cement mixer and it’s taking all his willpower to not fall on his knees, rock back and forth and cry.

“Arthur!” Merlin rounds the corner and Arthur knowns Merlin knowns something is wrong he can see Arthur shaking, “Arthur!” he says softer and envelops him “Oh baby it’s okay. You’re okay, we can go home now, why didn’t you tell me? And come find me we would have left straight away.”

Arthur can no longer hold himself up and they sit together on the floor. Arthur’s tears started falling as soon as Merlin hugged him.

“It’s not, it wasn’t” Arthur tries to say through sobs “the noise, the crash, it, it”

Oh, Merlin realised. Arthur might have started remembering the crash or at the very least the noise, the crunch of the metal and shattering of the windshield.

“Oh honey, shhh I’ve got you, it’s okay, you’re safe, we’re safe.” Merlin whispers and keeps repeating as he gently sways Arthur back and forth and pets his hair and kisses his forehead “It’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay”

After what seems like an hour, but was really only a few minutes, Arthur has calmed down enough to realise they’re still on the floor in the middle of the living room and oh god everyone saw him break down and this day was just getting worse by the minute

“Arthur” Merlin places his hands on either side of Arthur’s face “look at me, are you okay?”

“Umm I guess so yeah” he sniffs

“Should we go home?”

“No! no, I mean yes, I want to but I don’t want to get in a car right now, I uhh”

“Okay that’s okay, I’m sure Gwen will let us stay in the guest room”

**

“Alright time to get you in the bath”

“I really don’t need one, I showered this morning”

“It’s not to clean you Arthur, it’s to help you relax, you’ll like it I promise.”

With that Merlin gently undresses Arthur and leads him to the prepared bath which has bubbles and even smells of roses.

“Hmm” Arthur hums

“See I told you! Now for the best part!”

Merlin begins to massage Arthur’s shoulders and works his way down his strong muscled back, by the time Merlins finished Arthurs practically purring and promising Merlin anything in the world

“Anything at all!”

“How about a kiss?”

“Mmm I think that can be arranged!”

Arthur leans into kiss Merlin, it’s soft and slow and if Arthur could do this for the rest of his life he’d be happy.

“Okay bedtime!” Arthur stands up from his bath and he can feel Merlins eyes on his like those of a hunter watching his prey “Here let me dry you off”

He does it so gently with feather light pats and god if Arthur isn’t turned on. As Merlin dries his upper thighs Arthur can’t help but think how close Merlin’s face is to his cock which is half hard.

Merlin smirks “Well what do we have here? Mm mm I could just eat you up!”

Arthur gets excited

“And I will! One day but for now we are going to bed”

“Merlin! Please!”

“No baby, I want our ‘first time’ to be special, I want to be able to take my time and I’m going to make you feel so good, but not today, okay?”

“Okay”

As Arthur goes to get into bed he remembers he has no PJ’s and Merlin’s wearing his shirt (which he looks bloody fantastic in) because his is in the wash, all Arthur has is his underwear.

Merlin looks up “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have Pj’s”

“You don’t need pj’s! or do you want some cause I can”

Arthur shuts Merlin up with a kiss

“No that’s fine” and Arthur gets into bed and Merlin rests his head on his chest, _I’m such a lucky man_ Arthur thinks, _How did I get so lucky?_

With that in mind Arthur falls asleep to the soft sounds of Merlin’s breathing and Merlins fingers lightly playing with his abs and chest.


	11. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really the last chapter but it will be for the time being. I've been stuck in a rut for a while and just haven't been motivated to write but I feel bad that I haven't finished this yet since I started over a year ago now. I just want this finished and I won't have internet for the next month or so :'( so I will not be able to update. Anyways for now this is the ending and is set approximately 3 years in the future (from the last chapter).

Arthur is woken from the smell of wet dog and a cold, slobbery nose in his face.

"Ick!" He cringes "Merlin!"

"Sorry, sorry, he's a trickster this one is!" Merlin runs in and scoops up the soapy golden puppy and trudges back into the en suite bathroom.

"You know this wouldn't be an issue if you didn't insist on washing them all in there!" Arthur says as he sulks into the bathroom.

"Well, you never do it so I don't know why you're complaining! and I've already told you this is the biggest bath tub and it means I can clean them all at the same time!"

"Well.. well yes I know but this is the third time Merlin! The THIRD time!!"

"You should be used to it then!" as Merlin flicks some bubbles and water at Arthur.

At this point the three excited puppies manage to climb out of the tub, due to a distracted Merlin, and tackles Arthur to the ground.

"MERLIN! Merlin get them off!"

"Okay, okay, but it's not my fault they like you some much!"

  
***

  
"Did pack the sandwiches?"

"Yup"

"and the water?"

"Uh huh" Arthur nods

"Okay we are good to go then."

Merlin has the three golden retriever puppies on leashes and Arthur is holding their picnic basket, ready for their once weekly gathering with their friends where Arthur is once again knocked onto his back by the over excited pups during their game of footy and of course Morgana gets it all on video.

  
***

  
"I love you Merlin" Arthur whispers as Merlin is captured by sleep later that night, "thanks for sticking by me, through everything."

Arthur snuggles into Merlin's chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing in his lovely scent, knowing that even if he hasn't been able to remember everything from before the accident, he has and will always love this man with every fiber of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this won't end up being too long but I guess we'll see! Also I'm not sure how accurately I'm going to get the characters personalities because it's been a long time since I've watched Merlin but when I thought of this I thought Merlin and Arthur would be perfect.


End file.
